She-Wolf of London: Nice Girls Don't
"Nice Girls Don't" is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural romance series She-Wolf of London. The episode was directed by Roger Chevely with a script written by Lee Goldberg and William Rabkin, based on a story treatment by Goldberg, Rabkin and Abbie Bernstein. It first aired on NBC on November 6th, 1990. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * She-Wolf of London was created by Mick Garris and Tom McLoughlin. * This episode is included on disc one of the She-Wolf of London: Love and Curses DVD collection. * Series creator Mick Garris is credited as executive consultant in this episode. * Executive producer Patricia Finnegan is credited as Pat Finnegan in this episode. * Actress Diane Youdale Mayhew is credited as Diane Youdale in this episode. * Actress Francesca Gonshaw is credited as Franchesca Gonshaw in this episode. * Diane Youdale, who plays Monique, usually plays Randi Wallace while she is in werewolf form in most episodes. * This is the second episode of She-Wolf of London directed by Roger Cheveley. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath". His next episode is "Can't Keep a Dead Man Down (Part 1)". * This is the only episode of She-Wolf of London co-written by Abbie Bernstein. This is Abbie's first, and to date, only known work as a writer for television. * This is the first episode of She-Wolf of London co-written by Lee Goldberg. He works on eleven episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Little Bookshop of Horrors". * This is the first episode of She-Wolf of London co-written by William Rabkin. He works on ten episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Little Bookshop of Horrors". * Featured monster: Succubus. * Bizarre phenomena: Accelerated aging. * Julian Matheson begins sporting a better haircut in this episode. Quotes * Randi Wallace: : Funny that he thought we were married. * Ian Matheson: Funnier than you know. * Randi Wallace: : I never really thought about it, but I shouldn't be surprised. After all, we've gone through a lot more together than most married couples. * Ian Matheson: There's no disputing that, but... * Randi Wallace: : Then again, we're closer than most married couples. After all, how many wives let their husbands chain them up every month? .... * Ian Matheson: Oh, look, now we know what kind of man Ernest Wallingren is, can we please leave? * Randi Wallace: : Look, we know he's a smut hound, but the question is, is he a 30-year old smut hound or is he a 90-year-old smut hound? * Ian Matheson: No. The question is, what business is it of ours? .... * Randi Wallace: I knew there was more to English television than Masterpiece Theatre. External Links * * * * * See also ---- Category:1990 television episodes Category:Roger Cheveley Category:Lee Goldberg Category:William Rabkin Category:Abbie Bernstein Category:Patrick Dromgoole Category:Bill Finnegan Category:Patricia Finnegan Category:Tom McLoughlin Category:Sheldon Pinchuk Category:David Roessell Category:Paul Sarony Category:Keith Webber Category:Kate Hodge Category:Neil Dickson Category:Scott Fults Category:Jean Challis Category:Arthur Cox Category:Dorothea Phillips Category:Alan Coveney Category:Rachel Robertson Category:Stuart Linden Category:April Olrich Category:Diane Youdale Mayhew Category:Cornelius Garrett Category:Kelly Cryer Category:Francesca Gonshaw Category:Episodes with crew categories